Some lighting fixtures are controllable to adjust both Correlated Color Temperature (CCT) and intensity level of a light emitted by the light emitting diode (LED) light source of the lighting fixtures. For example, CCT and intensity level adjustments can produce a desired light that is appropriate for particular times of a day and situation. Adjusting both CCT and intensity level of the light emitted by an LED light source often requires two separate controls. However, installing separate controls can be relatively expensive and may be inconvenient to users. In retrofit installations, structural limitations may make installing additional controls challenging. For example, installing a new CCT control in addition to an existing dimming control may be challenging because of structural constraints. Thus, the ability to control both the CCT and the intensity of a light using a dimmer control can be advantageous. Further, providing an illumination light more closely matches natural lighting when the illumination light has a cool CCT may be desirable.